Le cycle du loupiot
by les.coautrices
Summary: Poèmes sur Remus en tout genre... Chap 1: Le Survivant.Chap2: Remus Lupin et les portes interdites.
1. Le Survivant

**Disclaimer****: Harry Potter appartient à Rowling; seules rimes et vers sont à moi. **

**Autrice****: Mephie **

**Titre: Le cycle du loupiot **

**Genre: Poetry… **

**Note: Ce recueil réunira tous mes poèmes sur Remus. Ils seront publiés dans l'ordre d'inspiration de votre dévouée autrice, et pourront donc ne pas retracer la vie ou les différents pov sur Remus dans l'ordre biographique, même si je commence ici par un Remus bébé. **

**Le survivant **

La meute de Faucheurs au manteau de néant

- Plus un bruit, plus un murmure, effroi des tanières -

jaillit de l'innommable Géhenne violemment,

Se répandant de sa gueule et de ses paupières.

§

Etrangleurs de vie, cabale hurlante de griffes,

Peuple de maudits se rassemblant pour la chasse,

Rôdeurs de malheur, à l'affût des moindres traces,

En eux se mêlent brut animal, homme inventif.

§

Mi-molosses, mi-hommes, ils préparent l'assaut.

La masure à l'orée ose à peine respirer :

Se sachant tous condamnés, nul ne pipe mot,

Même le nouveau-né dans ses langes grossiers.

§

Le sort en est jeté, l'ultimatum produit.

Le père se dresse, la braise dévorant son œil.

Le fils s'agite, veut fuir l'étreinte de la Nuit,

Mais sa mère se contente de fixer le seuil.

§

Pour avoir voulu fuir un enrôlement forcé

Ils avaient renié leur appartenance au clan.

Mais on ne quittait la meute qu'après son décès,

Ils périrent donc du fait de leurs propres parents.

§

Au petit jour gisaient trois corps inanimés

Figés, baignant dans une pellicule de sang

Tandis que reprenait la vie de la forêt

Pour les bêtes terrestres et les oiseaux chantants.

§

La nuit revint et avec elle des vagissements.

Les arbres chuchotèrent l'impossible miracle :

Derrière une porte cachée, était un survivant.

Une louve s'attendrit, pensa franchir l'obstacle.

§

Mais la lune jalouse darda ses rayons :

Celui-ci de ses serfs n'était point destiné

A connaître l'amour ou toute autre affection,

Issu d'une famille maudite qu'elle haïssait.

§

Dérobé au feu lunaire, pas à son influence

Le louveteau, depuis l'un des deux berceaux jumeaux

Hurla rageusement à la captieuse présence,

L'odeur ferreuse du sang exacerbant ses crocs.

§

La louve s'enfuit alors sans atteindre le petit,

Abandonnant l'enfant au torrent de ses pleurs,

Jumeau appelant son autre lui-même à grands cris,

Seul face aux vagues déferlantes de terreur.

§

Comprendrait-il déjà que ce double de lui

Qui l'accompagnât au creux du sein de sa mère

Fut sacrifié afin de lui sauver la vie ?

Pourrait-il un jour se pardonner ce mystère ?

§

Quand enfin les secours arrivèrent sur les lieux,

Il était déjà tard, comme à l'accoutumée :

Même un sorcier à l'époque remerciait les cieux

Quand un loup-garou était en difficulté.

§

Pourtant quand l'un de ces méprisants personnages

Trouva l'enfant en pleurs dans ses lambeaux de lin,

L'Auror qui les menait interdit le carnage

Et lui donna le nom de Remus J. Lupin.

§

Les vers sont peut-être un peu bancals mais il s'agit d'un poème écrit en mars 2004, époque où je ne me souciais pas forcément de la règle des 'e' muets…

Je publierai sous peu un autre recueil sur Narcissa Black Malfoy sous le titre de _Journal d'une Black_.

Bien sûr, tout dépend de la bonne volonté des virus présents sur mon pauvre ordi à le quitter. (Je publie Le cycle grâce à ma coautrice adorée Ayako qui me laisse gentiment son clavier en ce moment…)

Les reviews sont plus que les bienvenues!!!

Mephie


	2. Remus Lupin et les portes interdites

**Disclaimer****: Harry Potter appartient à Rowling; seules rimes et vers sont à moi. **

**Autrice****: Mephie **

**Titre: Le cycle du loupiot **

**Genre: Poetry… **

**Note: Ce recueil réunira tous mes poèmes sur Remus. Ils seront publiés dans l'ordre d'inspiration de votre dévouée autrice, et pourront donc ne pas retracer la vie ou les différents pov sur Remus forcément dans l'ordre biographique, même si j'ai commencé par un Remus bébé et que je continue par un Rémus enfant qui a rapport avec mon chap 1. Zavez tout compris? Si oui, bravo! Si non, comprendre que mes deux chap sont exceptionnellement en continuité l'un de l'autre. Mais j'aime bien embrouiller les gens...mdr!**

Rappel: la famille biologique de Rem (une famille de loup-garou) s'est faîte exterminer par d'autres loup-garous et il a été recueilli par un Auror.

Après Indiana Jones et le Temple Maudit, voici...

§

Remus Lupin et les portes interdites (20/02/2005)

A pas de loup, l'enfant s'approcha de la Porte

Qu'il ne pouvait passer sans avoir une escorte...

Un regard à droite...

Un coup d'œil à gauche...

Se hissant doucement sur la pointe des pieds,

Tous les sens en alerte, il baissa la poignée...

§

La victoire enfin!

Enfin le jardin!

Buvant avec délice la pluie torrentielle,

La tête en arrière rejetée vers le ciel,

Le garçon s'amusa

Sans regarder autour

A tournoyer sans fin dans les flaques de boue.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva d'un coup,

Et Remus se retrouva

Barbotant dans la gadoue.

Un instant stupéfait, il décida d'aller

Se changer, ni vu ni connu, et vite fait.

Mais il fallait rentrer

Sans être remarqué...

Mais soudain une main le saisit par le col;

Sous l'œil outré de sa mère il sauta au sol:

"Promis, Maman, je

Peux tout expliquer!"

§

A pas de loup, l'enfant s'approcha de la Porte

Qu'il ne pouvait passer sans avoir une escorte...

Un regard à droite...

Un coup d'œil à gauche...

Se hissant doucement sur la pointe des pieds,

Tous les sens en alerte, il baissa la poignée...

§

La victoire enfin!

La bibliothèque!

Temple de livres d'images, de contes de fées

Et de l'armurerie de son père, et après?

Pas de quoi s'inquiéter:

Pas question de s'armer

D'une épée, d'un kriss ou d'un arc - pas tout de suite,

Sinon Maman se lancerait à sa poursuite...

Il valait mieux éviter...

Elle savait courir très vite...

Silencieusement, Remus s'approcha des livres,

En prit un au hasard, aux reliures de cuivre.

A peine l'eût-il ouvert

Que les pages hurlèrent.

Embarrassé, l'enfant le rejeta mi-clos;

Les adultes, affolés, surgirent au galop...

"Papa, Maman, je

Peux tout expliquer!"

§

§

La composition des vers: 12/12/5/5/12/12 5/5/12/12/6/6/12/12/7/7/12/12/6/6/12/12/5/5 12/12/5/5/12/12 5/5/12/12/6/6/12/12/7/7/12/12/6/6/12/12/5/5.

Les vers de 12 syllabes riment, les autres non. Mais vous pouvez lire comme bon vous semble aussi.

§

Réponse aux reviews:

Louloute: ta review est elle même très poétique je trouve, j'en suis très touchée!

Pandore: et voilà le nouveau chapitre! Pas aussi poétique, mais plus drôle je trouve... Oui, j'ai aussi trop regardé le Retour de la Momie...

Caraman: eh oui, une famille de loup-garou... La suite s'est faîte attendre, mais elle est là!


End file.
